A Mother Above the Rest
by animechick247
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Riku celebrates it with Taiyouko.


A Mother Above the Rest

**A/N: hey everyone! Since Memories By Sleep is completed and Sorceress War is on its way, I thought I would do another one shot story of the Trail of Memories cast!**

**This story takes place during 351/2 days so if you're confused one some parts, that's why. And of course it focuses on our favorite team Riku and Taiyouko! **

**It's Mother's Day after all so Taiyouko deserves a story of her own after all. She is the ultimate mom you'll ever meet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I just own my oc's.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Mother's Day was a day that children pampered their moms and showed them how much they loved them and respected them.

It was the day that moms had where they were loved by their children and reminded them how lucky they were to be parents.

It was a day that every mom should enjoy.

But for Taiyouko, it was a day that she dreaded dearly.

It wasn't that Taiyouko hated Mother's Day; it was the fact that she really couldn't celebrate it this year. With Hikari sleeping within the pod so she could have her memories restored, she wasn't able to celebrate the day where she was respected and loved dearly by her daughter.

For the past week, she had been in the room that Hikari was sleeping in and watched as she floated in the pod. It tore her heart up to be so close to her daughter yet be so far away. They had been torn apart thanks to Ansem and his control over the heartless. If it wasn't for him, then they would still be together.

She pressed her hand against the glass and sadly looked at Hikari.

"I wish you could wake up just so we could spend a day together" she whispered.

"But I'm sure that would ruin Namine's process of restoring your memories"

She smiled weakly even though she knew it was pointless.

"I guess this is fine" she said.

"Just having you near is good enough"

She kept her hand pressed against the glass and watched as her only daughter slept on.

This would be the Mother's Day that she would have to celebrate alone.

/

Riku and Namine watched from the doorway as they saw Taiyouko talking to Hikari. It really tore them up to see the young mother look at her daughter sadly and couldn't do anything.

Riku knew Taiyouko was upset. She had been gloomy all week and it was starting to cause everyone to feel sad.

Heck, even Diz was starting to get upset and he wasn't even around Taiyouko as much.

Namine looked at Riku. She knew what was wrong since she was going through Hikari's memories. She knew that tomorrow would be Mother's Day.

Even though she didn't know Taiyouko long, she knew that she was a good person. She never got mad at the young Nobody for erasing herself from Hikari's memories. She even took care of her when the left Castle Oblivion and made sure Diz never gave her a hard time for taking too long in restoring Sora and Hikari's memories.

She was a good person and didn't deserve this.

She knew what could make Taiyouko happy, but the only person who could pull it off was Riku. The young boy was always with her so only he could make Taiyouko happy.

"You should do something nice for her tomorrow" she said.

Riku looked at her with confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

Namine gave him a small smile a shrugged.

"Tomorrow's Mother's Day…and I'm sure she doesn't want to spend it watching Hikari sleep"

Riku looked back at Taiyouko then back at Namine. She did have point. Taiyouko shouldn't be spending her day watching Hikari sleep. He used to do the same thing too before Taiyouko lectured him on it.

He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"What should I do?" he asked.

Namine smiled.

"Just make her breakfast or give her flowers" she said.

"Make her feel like she's important"

Riku mulled over the idea of treating Taiyouko nice. He was always nice to her. She stood by his side when Ansem tried to control him again in Castle Oblivion. She helped him when he tried to find a way to wake Sora and Hikari up. She protected him when he felt vulnerable. And most of all…she was there when he needed her the most.

He sighed when he thought of all these things. How could he step away from celebrating Mother's Day with her when she's done so much for him?

"I'll see what I can do" he said.

"Although I don't know if I can make her breakfast…I can't even make breakfast for myself"

Namine giggled.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something"

Riku let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah…I hope"

/

_Next Day_

Taiyouko didn't want to get up. She knew that today was Mother's Day and that she would have to celebrate it alone.

Hikari was in a deep sleep and she didn't want to bug Riku into taking her to Hollow Bastion so she could see her son Leon.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought of Leon. It had almost been a year since she saw him. He had grown so much that it made her sad that she wasn't with him as he grew. She was forced to stay within Hikari's pendant so she could protect her from Ansem.

She buried her face in her pillow.

"_Some mother I am" _she thought.

She felt horrible for all the events that unfolded on Hikari and Leon. They had to watch as Ansem took control of their world and plunged it into darkness. They had to be separated from each other for nearly 11 years, never knowing if the other was ok.

She couldn't do anything except watch all of this happen. If she had been a little stronger when Ansem was taking over their world, then none of this would have happened.

A knock caused her to raise her head up when she heard someone was at the door.

Not really wanting to be bothered by anyone, she turned over to sleep in for the day.

When the knocking continued again, she groaned and got up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she said.

She opened the door, expecting to see either Namine or Diz but instead she saw Riku.

The young boy was dressed in his usual Organization coat along with the blindfold over his eyes. It made Taiyouko wonder if he slept with this outfit on.

"Morning" Riku said.

Taiyouko stifled a yawn. Why was he up so early?

"Morning" she replied.

Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I suggest you get dressed" he said.

"You and I have a busy day today"

Taiyouko gave him a dull look.

"Why, does Diz want us to do something?"

Leave it to her father to make her Mother's Day worse than it was.

Riku suppressed a smirk.

"Just get dressed and you'll see" he said.

Taiyouko rolled her eyes and complied. Even though Riku didn't ask for much, when he did he wouldn't stop nagging until it was done.

Donning her usual dress, she followed Riku out of the mansion and towards whatever the boy had in mind.

/

"Why are we sitting at a café?"

Riku brought Taiyouko to a tiny café that was within Twilight Town.

He learned of this place when he ran into a woman named Tsukiko. It was purely by accident but she managed to tell him that this café was the best place to go for special occasions.

And of course Mother's Day was a special occasion.

Riku merely shrugged as he looked at his menu.

"I figured you would need some fresh air and needed to get out of the mansion" he said.

"Plus, I didn't want to break up another fight between you and Diz"

Taiyouko's face went red as she remembered the last fight she was with her father and how Riku and to literally drag her away.

"He was the one who started it" she said.

"He needs to keep his mouth shut"

Riku just chuckled.

"I never said it was your fault"

Taiyouko just pouted then went back to looking at her menu. She didn't know why Riku brought her out to eat but he was right that she needed the distraction.

Riku smirked behind his menu when he saw that his plan was starting to work.

/

"That was really sweet that you wanted to go out for breakfast Riku, but you shouldn't have paid"

Riku just shrugged as they walked around town.

"It was my idea so it was obvious that I should pay" he said.

"Besides, I have enough Munny saved up from fight so many heartless that I could have feed fifty people"

Taiyouko gave him a look.

"You still should have let me paid for it"

Riku rolled his eyes behind his blindfold.

"It's the man's duty to pay for everything" he said.

Taiyouko sweat dropped.

"But you're only sixteen" she pointed out.

Riku whipped around, a red streak across his face.

"You're missing the point!" he said.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you"

Taiyouko blinked.

"Something nice for me?" she repeated.

Riku nodded.

"Now stop complaining and let me treat you today" he said.

"It's your special day after all"

He cringed as he thought of what he was going to say next.

"I'll even go to those silly stores you love so much" he said.

"Even that perfume shop"

Taiyouko beamed when she heard that. She knew how much Riku hated the perfume shops so the fact that he was going to go made her extra happy.

"Yay! Let's go!"

She grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him to her favorite shop.

Riku stifled a sigh as he was dragged away by his traveling companion.

"_I'm only doing this because she's Hikari's mother" _he thought.

/

Taiyouko giggled when they reached the sunset hill. They had spent the whole day going to all of the shopping districts that she loved so much and got things that she loved. Poor Riku was pretty much the pack mule and carried everything that Taiyouko got. He even smelled like the perfume shop to the point that the smell seeped into his skin.

"_It'll be a month before I get rid of this smell" _he thought.

Taiyouko sighed happily as she sat by one of the benches that lined the hill.

She thought today was going to be rather gloomy since she couldn't spend Mother's Day with Hikari, but surprisingly she had a blast. She never thought Riku would go out of his way to make this Mother's Day special for her.

She smiled fondly at that. Riku really was a sweet boy and she was glad that his heart belonged to Hikari. If she had someone like him protecting her, then she knew her daughter would always be safe.

Riku slowly approached Taiyouko as she looked at the sunset. He was glad that she had a wonderful time, but there was still one thing he had to do to finish it off right.

Holding the item behind his back, he carefully stood in front of her.

"Um…Taiyouko" he said.

The sorceress looked up at him.

"What's up?"

Riku let a small smirk appear on his face and pulled out a bouquet of white lilies.

"Happy Mother's Day"

Taiyouko gasped and slowly accepted the flowers from him. She ran her finger along one of the delicate petals. White lilies were her favorite flowers. They were so pure and beautiful looking that they almost looked like they were filled with light.

She looked up at him to see the playful smirk on his face.

"I remember you saying that you liked white lilies" he said.

"Just because you ramble a lot doesn't mean I don't listen"

Taiyouko swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She never thought such a young boy like himself would be mature enough to listen her ramble about useless stuff.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sure you would have wanted to celebrate this day with Hikari, but I figured you wouldn't mind spending it with me" he said.

"You've stood by my side since I first met you and always took care of me when I needed it. You've always been by my side when I needed you the most and I always felt safe when I knew you were close by"

He let a small smile creep across his face.

"You've become a second mother to me since we started traveling together and I wanted to show you how important you've become to me"

Taiyouko felt tears running down her face as she heard this. She never thought Riku would consider her as a mother figure to him. It simply melted her heart when she heard that.

"Oh Riku"

She stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. She cried silently as she held this wonderful boy close to her.

Riku returned the hug and rubbed her back. He knew he did right when she hugged him.

Taiyouko smiled as she patted Riku's head.

"You know…it's nearly been twelve years since I last celebrated Mother's Day" she said.

"I thought I was going to have to celebrate another one alone, but you fixed that up. You really are a sweet boy"

Riku just chuckled a little.

"I don't know about being sweet, but I do care" he said.

Taiyouko just laughed.

"That's good enough for me"

Riku just smiled as he hugged the motherly figure that had been with him for nearly a year now. It may have seemed wrong to care so deeply for his girlfriend's mother, but he saw her as his mother too.

"_I hope you don't mind me celebrating Mother's Day with your mom, Hikari" _he thought.

/

Back within the Twilight Mansion, Hikari continued to sleep soundly in her pod.

As she was sleeping, a tear slid from her eyes and down her face. It seemed that even though she was asleep, her heart was fully awake.

Even though she didn't know what was going on, she knew that her mother was happy and she had Riku to thank for that.

And that was the best gift she could give her mother.

/

**A/N: Awww, I'm sure you guys love Riku even more after what he did for Taiyouko! And did you guys catch on that I included Tsukiko a little bit?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
